passionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beth Crane
Beth Mary Crane (also known as Beth Wallace) is a fictional character on NBC/DirecTV soap opera Passions. Character History Beth was born in Harmony on August 25, 1972. She is the only daughter born to ruthless multi-billionaire business tycoon Alistair Crane and Edna Wallace. Though the two were "intimate" together neither were aware of each others identity at the time, and wouldn't realize who the other was until nearly thirty years later. Beth was born to Edna who may or may not have been married to Mr. Wallace. Beth assumed Wallace was her natural father until her true paternity was revealed in 2005. After Wallace died, Edna - a former prostitute, returned to her former profession, despite a job as a server at the Crane mansion. Beth would be abused by the various men Edna "enlisted". When Beth was young she took her rage out on her pet gerbil, various school classmates, and finally her own mother - physically maiming her so that she walked with a walker. Beth was Luis's high school sweetheart, and managed the Book Café. She was Sheridan's first female friend from Harmony, and when she and Luis dated in 1999, they spend a lot of time with Hank and Sheridan, who were also dating. Sheridan and Luis found themselves spending more and more time together, which upset both Hank and Beth when they learned their significant others were being duplicitous. Beth was seldom seen for quite some time, until after Sheridan's body was found in the ocean. She and Luis became close again, and even became lovers, with Luis finally believing that he could commit to her, as he was no longer concerned he would leave her like his father left his family. Beth and Luis were looking forward to their future together when Sheridan returned to town going as Diana, with Luis's brother Antonio. Sheridan soon regained her memory and Luis again turned away from Beth. When Sheridan's pregnancy was announced, Beth went so far as to kidnap her (with the help of nurse Charlie) and kept her in a basement pit while faking her own pregnancy. Luis, who had passed out after being drugged by Beth, had no reason to suspect he was not the father of a child he believed existed. Beth even convinced Harmony doctors to lie for her, and when the time came, she 'gave birth' to a healthy son, whom she and Luis named Marty. Not long after, Sheridan was found alive, but her child was presumed to be deceased. Luis grieved for the baby, and spent all of his time comforting or chasing Sheridan, spending little time with Beth and Marty. Although Beth still loved Luis and was still determined to have him, she also grew very close to Marty, whom her mother, Mrs. Wallace, was helping her to raise. Sheridan became convinced that Marty was her son, and after a DNA test proved Beth was the boy's mother, Beth realised that she was Alistair Crane's daughter. After a second DNA test proved Sheridan was Marty's mother, Alistair helped Beth flee the country with Marty. Although Beth was upset to lose Luis, by then it was far more important to her that she not be separated from Marty, whom she had come to think of as her own child. Luis finally caught up with Beth in Italy, while Sheridan was back in Harmony with her new husband, Chris. Luis watched, in horror, as the train carrying Beth, Marty and Alistair exploded, and returned to Harmony to tell Sheridan that her father, half-sister and only child were dead. Although Beth never returned to the series; the return of Alistair Crane and Marty to Harmony, implies that Beth is alive as well. Overall Character Summary Born and raised in Harmony, Beth is the only child of Edna Wallace. She has never known who her real father is. She has only known a series of her mother's boyfriends throughout the years, some of which sexually molested the young girl. She was still fairly young when her mother met Mr. Wallace, owner of the local Book Café, and they all lived together as a family. Beth always believed that her mother had married him, and still refers to him as her stepfather. Beth was friends with Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald since they were small children, and at one time, was a frequent guest at the Wallace home, helping Antonio and Luis with the younger ones. She and Luis eventually fell in love, and the two dated all through high-school. Shortly after graduation, Antonio left town, and Luis took over his role as head of the family. He and Beth were engaged to be married at the time, but Luis broke things off. He loved Beth too much to hurt her, and he was terrified that he would one day leave her the way his father left his mother. A few years passed, during which Beth, who now managed the Book Café her stepfather had sold to pay for her mother's medical bills, barely saw Luis, who was now a cop. Then he began coming into the Book Café on a regular basis, shortly after their high-school chum Hank returned to town. Luis and Beth picked up their relationship where they left off, but a few months later, Beth began to wonder about Luis and Sheridan Crane. Although she discussed with Hank what they could do to keep their significant others, she didn't have the heart to hurt Luis, and when she realized Luis was in love with Sheridan, she backed off, and wished them well. Luis was the only man she had ever loved, and would ever love, and she wanted him to be happy. When Sheridan was believed dead in the boat explosion, Beth was there for Luis, and slowly, the two fell back in love, and were engaged to be married. Then Sheridan came home. Something in Beth seemed to snap after all those years. Probably extensive exposure to her mother, who recently appeared on the scene. Beth has to constantly defend herself to her mother, who blames her for something that happened when Beth was a teenager. Only hours after they were engaged to be married, Sheridan showed up in Harmony, and Luis came to Beth to tell her it was over...the woman he loved was back. While Beth outwardly wished Luis and Sheridan well, inside she was seething, and vowed revenge on Sheridan for taking away the man she loved. Knowing that Sheridan was pretending to still love Antonio, who was dying of a mystery disease, Beth played on the situation, all of them making Antonio think that Beth and Luis were together rather than Sheridan and Antonio. It went to the point where they ended up at the altar, all four of them. Antonio and Sheridan got married, but Mrs. Wallace had a heart attack just as Beth and Luis were ready to say their 'I do's. By that point, Beth was beyond all redemption. She continued plotting to get Luis back, and slowly came to the realization that if Sheridan was dead, she could have Luis for herself. Beth was just as shocked as everyone else to learn that Sheridan was pregnant, and that the child could belong to either Antonio or Luis! Beth didn't let that stop her though. She paired up with Charlie (a woman who caught her stealing drugs from the hospital and originally was going to turn her in...until she met 'mother'), and the two hatched a plan to kidnap Sheridan. Knowing Charlie has a crush on her, Beth told Charlie that they would kidnap Sheridan's baby to raise together, but the reality is that she plans to raise that child with Luis. After holding Sheridan captive for weeks in her basement, Beth presented Luis with a beautiful baby boy, while a frantic Sheridan had no idea what gender her child was. Beth and Charlie planned to do away with Sheridan, but unfortunately, Luis dived into the freezing water to save his brother's bride, and they got her back to the hospital. Beth is terrified that Luis will realize that little baby Martin is really Sheridan's son. When Gwen announced her plans to expose Beth, she couldn't risk it, and tried to kill Gwen. Her attempts were unsuccessful, but Gwen was soon worried about things other than Beth. Beth continued to raise baby Marty as her own, trying desperately to get Luis to be a bigger part of their lives, but Luis was interested only in Sheridan. Numerous schemes to break Sheridan and Luis up ended miserably, with Luis moving further and further away from Beth and the baby. After Antonio died and Sheridna and Luis were free to be together publicly, Sheridan soon began insisting that Marty was her son. No one believed her at first, but it wasn't long before Luis was suspicious enough to demand a DNA test. No one was more shocked than Beth when the DNA test proved that Beth, and not Sheridan, was Marty's mother. With Alistair's help, Beth managed to flee Harmony with the boy, and except for a couple of taunting calls to Sheridan, wasn't seen again until she turned up alive and well in Rome, raising Marty. Personality When the character of Beth first appeared, she was kind, sympathetic and supportive. She acted as an advice-giver to Luis and Sheridan, although on separate occasions. It was known she had previously been in love with Luis, but Beth was not bitter about him moving on. After several appearances Beth was absent for a time. When Beth was "reintroduced" a year or so later, her character was no longer sympathetic. Instead, she became a villain, primarily interested in stealing Luis away from Sheridan. For the remainder of Beth's appearances, she was implied to have psychotic tendencies ranging from kidnapping Sheridan to faking a pregnancy all the way to "birth". Crimes Committed * Drugged Luis' drink to make him think they slept together. * Set the Crane cottage on fire with Luis and Sheridan inside. * Faking a pregnancy to steal Sheridan's baby and raise it as her own. * Along with Charlie, has kidnapped Sheridan and her unborn child. * Kidnapped the newborn son of Sheridan Crane-Lopez-Fitzgerald. * Attempted to murder Sheridan Crane-Lopez-Fitzgerald. * Ran Gwen Winthrop down with her car to keep her quiet. Category:Characters Category:Crane Family Category:Wallace Family